


heaven is inside you

by serpico



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpico/pseuds/serpico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the girl of my dreams is not quite what she seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven is inside you

**Author's Note:**

> after my last fic i figured a bit of musicboxshipping fluff was in order to soothe the soul.  
> i know what you're thinking. me?? writing fluff after all the guro crap i produce?? unbelievable. but It's Here. enjoy  
> listened to heaven by i monster while typing this up!

He believes that he started paying more attention to her smile when the Koutsu girl pointed out her lusterless eyes.

Normally, he didn't care much for seeing others duel if he couldn't get into the action himself- his frustration with being unable to participate in the duel against the LDS students made that evident. Yuzu facing off against the Gem Knight user, though, was an interesting match, if he had to be honest with himself. Though he couldn't quite admit it himself, he'd harbored a bit of concern for her- surely seeing someone who looked just like her best friend must've taken a toll on her. Yet she still sought him out to ask him to teach her Fusion summoning... did she put that much trust in him?

He sat on the couch in Yuzu's house (she had invited him over for 'pre-duel lunch and some snacks'), going over his deck. This was a practice duel, so he'd obviously had to go easy on her and not go all out with his Frightfur fusion monsters. Sora rubbed his chin, going through his magic and trap cards and wondering which doubles he should remove from his deck. Then again, he shouldn't have to sort through his entire deck just for a single duel with a girl...

His thoughts were interrupted by the pressing of a cold can to his cheek, startling him and causing him to drop a few of his cards on the ground. He picked up his scattered cards before turning to pout at the giggling girl, taking the can of cola in his free hand.

"What's with you, showing up out of nowhere all the time? Jeez, Yuzu-neechan, you could at least tell me you were coming in." He set his cards down and popped open the soda can. A few drops of cola shot out onto his face, causing him to blink in surprise and earning a gigglesnort from the pink-haired girl as she sat down next to him.

"I just thought I'd surprise you," she said through a grin, pausing to take a sip out of her own can (she used a straw, which he couldn't help but find a little cute). She'd sat a little close to him than normal, enough for their shoulders to brush against each other...

The following moment of silence hung thick in the air and was obvious to the both of them. Yuzu chose to end it and spoke up again, avoiding his gaze. "S-So... have you finished sorting through your deck yet? You know, for the duel?"

He took a couple of chips from a bowl that rested on the table before them and popped them in his mouth. "...Yeah."

It wasn't like he could find a more interesting way to continue this conversation, so he left it there. The lingering silence was almost deafening, so he decided to just come out with it and say what was on his mind. He looked into her eyes- there was a blush on her face- and moved a little closer on instinct.

"Yuzu-neechan, since that duel with the other girl... how've you been doing? I was kind of worried about you."

Her features softened, and she looked down at the can of cola she held in her lap, twiddling her thumbs. "I'm..." It took her a bit to answer, but he waited patiently for her. "I've been doing better, actually. I think it's because you helped me learn how to Fusion summon."

His heart skipped a beat. "...You think so?"

"Yeah."

Silence fell upon them yet again, but in a way, it felt more comfortable. They locked eyes with each other again, and Sora felt himself move to place his hand over Yuzu's subconsciously, running his thumb over her own. He'd realized what he was doing and blinked, looking away with a large blush covering his face, but he did nothing to remove his hand. Yuzu didn't move, either.

"...S-Sorry, I..."

"Sora..." She set the can of cola on the table and placed her free hand on his cheek, turning his head so that he faced her again. "It's okay."

"Yuzu..."

She leaned over and locked lips with him, squeezing his hand and holding it in her own. His head was reeling. Not only was her skin soft, but her lips tasted of citrus flavored lip balm, and it was almost intoxicating. When she finally pulled away, she giggled upon seeing his half-lidded expression. Her laughter snapped him out of his trance, and he glared, downing the rest of his cola.

"I'm sorry, but you just looked so cute when you were dazed like that!"

"Jeez, you're mean..."

He set the empty can down and moved so that he was sitting on Yuzu's lap now, face half-buried in the crook of her neck. She smelled incredibly nice and her body was soft and almost pillowy. The added comfort of her wrapping her arms around him and petting his head didn't help.

"...Do you still wanna do that practice duel?"

"We can stay like this for a little while."

And they did. Later, they were scolded by Shuzo who had stumbled upon them snuggled up against each other, but it wasn't like they minded; he had ended up wishing the best for the both of them. 


End file.
